1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Domain Name System (DNS). More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for managing an address of a DNS server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an Internet Protocol (IP) network, each node or point has a unique IP address. Since the IP address is configured using a combination of numbers, it is not easy to memorize and is difficult to identify. Therefore, a user uses a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) instead of the IP address. In this regard, the DNS server informs of a URL corresponding to the IP address. The DNS server may be operated as a private server but, in case of a public communication network, the DNS server is typically provided by a relevant communication company.
Since the DNS server is a node inside an IP network, it has an IP address. The IP address of the DNS server may be manually designated by a user or may be allocated during a process in which the user is allocated an IP address via a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP). Accordingly, a User Equipment (UE) may be provided with an IP address for a specific URL from the DNS server. At this point, in the case where a DNS server established by an ill-intended purpose exists and the UE is provided with a false IP address via the ill-intended DNS server, the UE may access a site not intended by the user. For example, an IP address of the Korean Intellectual Property Office ‘www.kipo.go.kr’ is ‘152.99.202.101’. A normal DNS server provides ‘152.99.202.101’ for ‘www.kipo.go.kr’. However, in the case where an ill-intended DNS server provides a different IP address intentionally, a user may access a site totally different from the desired URL. In this case, information such as a user Identifier (ID), a password, etc., may be stolen.
As described above, in case of using an ill-intended DNS server, a user may access an undesired site and personal information may be stolen. Therefore, a need exists for preventing access to an ill-intended DNS server.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.